


weather conditions

by nowrunalong



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Hurricanes, Trapped in a house with someone you don't want to be trapped in a house with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: Keep exterior doors closed.
Relationships: Josh Chan & Nathaniel Plimpton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	weather conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



“You have like, no food,” Josh says, inspecting Nathaniel’s fridge. “Do you even know how to cook?”

“Yes. Kind of. Do you?”

“Yeah,” Josh says. A little defensively, he adds: “Cooking is cool. And manly. Most famous chefs are guys. Although I guess it being a male-dominated field could just be ‘cause of sexism in the industry.” 

Nathaniel rolls his eyes. “Alright, we get it, Flip-Flops. You’ve spent some time with Rebecca.” 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with you during this hurricane. You’re mean. And it’s cold in your stupid fancy apartment.”

“I’ll lend you a sweater,” Nathaniel says magnanimously.


End file.
